


Marrettes? What Are Those?

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Bathroom Sex, Boyband, Guns, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: just open the work if you wanna know stuff
Relationships: Abyo & Garu (Pucca), Cake/Loser (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 2





	Marrettes? What Are Those?

While Pucca was cooking pasta for the whole group in Goh Rong, Garu and Abyo ran to the bathroom for some private time. Garu had asked, "What are we going to do here, Abyo?". Abyo replied, "Garu, I think we should try something new. I think you might be sweating a lot in that ninja uniform of yours.". Abyo unwrapped Garu's armwraps then unassembled the rest of what he was wearing. He then stro- NONONONONONONO THIS AIN'T ABOUT THAT *skipskipskip*

The Marrettes are a band that have existed since 1997. The only current members, Cake, Loser, and Clock, were about to film a music video. But then, Cake received a phone call about a disease he had received and that he had to go back to the hospital. The doctor had told him that he has to avoid interacting with others as the disease causes him to be hypersexual. Cake went home and rested in bed for a few minutes. His brain then stopped him mid-nap and he walked to Loser, who was in the computer room managng the music. Cake slowly crawled across the room, getting closer to Loser. Cake says as he crawls, "Loser.. you haven't been good. Time for your punishment!" Loser was terrified, and turned to Cake. As he got closer and closer, Loser had no choice but to get his ass fucked by his diseased husband. As Cake kept ramming Loser's asshole, a mysterious girl known as "The Spirit" came out of nowhere with a glowing red eye. She shot a screecher dart at Cake, causing him to screech. This sucked out all the pleasure in Cake's system. And then, Cake got confused as to why he was currently with Loser when he was last at the shooting at the music video. The true reason was that his hypersexual disease kicked in and got real bad.


End file.
